The Game of Love
by Sasscreech
Summary: When a hackey sack gets tossed to a certain girl, so does a boy wonder's heart. [Oneshot RobStar Slight BBRae] Thank you to Fairy Frost for help with the title and summary.


**Summary:** When a hackey sack gets tossed to a certain girl, so does a boy wonder's heart.

Ok, I've been playing hackey sack a lot lately and I've noticed a lot of teenagers play hackey sack after Youth Group or at the mall or whatever. And the thought just popped into my head for a RobStar oneshot where Robin teaches Star how to play Hackey Sack! For those who don't know what that is its kind of one of those sports you never really here about. You take a ball that's about 3ish inches wide and tall and it's filled with beans and made out of cloth. You let go of it and hit it with your knees and legs. You can't touch the ball with any part of your body above the waist. You can't let it hit the ground. After hitting it atleast once you hit it to someone else playing and they do the same. Ok now that I'm done explaining… Here's the story!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans.

Robin hit the ball upward with his knee. It came back down and met with the inward side of his right foot. The ball flew into the air and was heading towards Beast Boy. Beast Boy wasn't paying attention and it hit him smack in the middle of his head. The ball bounced off his head and fell to the ground faster then a rock.

"Dude watch where you're kicking that thing!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Did you forget? You're playing ya little grass stain." Cyborg yelled back.

"Oh ya." Beast Boy said realizing his mistake.

"Probably thinkin about Raven." Cyborg said slyly to Robin while laughing.

"DUDE! I heard that!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Good for you. Now will you please pick up the ball so we can play?" Robin said angrily.

"Oh ya... Sure." Beast Boy said picking up the ball and throwing it to Cyborg. Cyborg kicked the ball that was coming to him with the inward side of his foot sending it straight up in the air. It came back down and he kicked it again. This time at an angle. It was headed for Robin. He quickly hit it with his knee sending it down to his left foot. He kicked it over to Beast Boy. Beast Boy attempted to hit it with his knee but missed and it fell to the ground.

"DUDE! Forget this I'm gonna go inside." Beast Boy said turning towards the door.

"Hey BB I bet you a dollar I could kick your butt in mega monkies 4." Cyborg yelled to Beast Boy running and catching up to him.

Cyborg and Beast Boy went through the door shutting it behind them. He could faintly hear Beast Boy say to Cyborg. "You're on."

Robin sat down letting his legs dangle over the edge of the tower. _'I knew they weren't gonna stay up here for long. They're always glued to that stupid Game Station. Hey I wonder where Star is. Maybe she'll wanna hangout.' _Just then Starfire burst through the door.

"Hello Robin!" Starfire said in her usual cheery tone.

"Hey Star, whatsup?" He asked her.

"Well I believe the sky is up and I think I see a bird but I am not positive." Starfire said. Robin let out a small chuckle.

"It's just an expression, Star. When you say it it's sorta like saying how's it going or hey what ya up to." Robin said smiling.

"Oh then I believe what is up is I have come to see what was up with you and friends Cyborg and Beast Boy. But they have left. So what is up with you, Robin?" Starfire said sitting down next to him. Starfire noticed the ball in Robin's hand.

"Well I was playing hackey sack with Cy and BB but as usual they couldn't stay away from the Game Station that long." Robin said letting out a small laugh.

"Please, Robin, What is this Hackey Sack?" Starfire said still somewhat intrigued by the small ball in Robin's hand.

"It's a game where two or more people stand a couple feet apart and try to kick this ball to each other." Robin said holding up the ball then handing it to Starfire.

"Robin, why is this ball soft and why does it move when I squeeze it?" Starfire asked very interested in the ball.

"That ball is called a hackey sack and although it's sometimes called a ball it's more of a sack like its name says. All it is is cloth with beans or small plastic pieces inside." Robin said while taking the ball and squeezing out a bean and handing the ball and the bean to her. She eyed the bean carefully for a few seconds then put it into her mouth and swallowed it.

"Umm Starfire, bean is another expression. Some hackey sacks are filled with beans hence the term. But most are filled with plastic pieces… and that was one of them." Robin said.

"So the 'beans' inside the ball are merely plastic pieces and not the edible earth food?" Starfire asked. "Ya" Robin replied to Starfire's question.

"Robin, might you teach me the game of hackey sack?" Starfire asked.

"Sure Star, Ok lets get a little further away from the edge so we don't kick the ball off the tower." Robin said while standing up. He offered his hand to her and pulled her up off the concrete.

"Ok, it'll be sorta hard to kick the ball with your boots on. Maybe you should take them off." Robin said

"Very well, I shall take off my boots." Starfire said while sitting down and sliding her boots off. Once she had both of them off she stood up and tossed them to the side.

"My boots have been removed. What shall we do next?" Starfire asked.

"Ok, let me explain the rules. You're not supposed to let the ball touch the ground although if you do that's alright because it's part of the game and you can't touch the ball with any part of your body above the waist." Robin said while tossing the ball around.

"Very well, may we start please?" Starfire asked, eager to play.

"Ya sure, but it took me a really long time to get as good as I am so don't expect to get it on the first try." Robin said. He shot her a smile and then he dropped the ball down to his foot and kicked it skillfully to Starfire. She did kick the ball but it missed Robin by a couple feet.

"Wow. That was really good for your first try." Robin said surprised that Starfire even hit the ball.

"But Robin, I did not kick the ball to you. Is that not a bad thing?" Starfire asked with a hint of disappointment in her voice since she didn't kick it to him.

"I didn't expect you to. In fact I didn't think you'd kick it at all. It took me a week of dropping the ball down to myself and kicking it to where I could return the ball to somebody who kicked it to me. You did really well for your first try." Robin said reassuring her.

"So I am doing good then?" Starfire asked a little unsure.

"Ya your doing great." Robin said giving her a smile. He went and picked up the ball and walked back to where he was standing. He dropped it down to his foot. He kicked the ball toward Starfire but it rolled off his foot and didn't get much momentum.

It was going to fall in between them. Starfire ran to try and kick the ball before it hit the ground because she knew it was directed towards her and she didn't want to let the ball fall. Robin ran to try and kick the ball because he knew Starfire wasn't the best hackey sack player and didn't want to let the ball fall either. Before either of them could get to the ball it hit the ground and they hit each other. They both fell to the ground, Robin being on top of Starfire. She could feel his hot breath on her face. Robin looked into her eyes and got lost in them. Starfire realized he was on top of her but she didn't much care. After a minute or so Robin realized he was on top of her. He quickly got off of her and stood up. She also stood up.

"Uhh, Sorry about that." Robin said. He looked into her eyes and once again spaced out and got lost in them. Starfire noticed he was staring at her and blushed. Robin quickly realized he had once again spaced out and that he was staring at Starfire. He turned his head and blushed. Starfire beamed and walked over to him taking his hand. He turned his head and looked at her. They both leaned in and their lips met in the middle. They broke the kiss and looked at each other. Starfire lifted her hand and grabbed his mask. She waited a few seconds for approval and Robin nodded. She lifted the mask off his face. She let out a gasp from astonishment. She was staring into the most beautiful icy blue eyes she had ever seen. Robin pulled her towards him and once again their list met in a passionate kiss. Robin let his arms fall down to her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. All the sudden Cyborg and Beast Boy burst through the door.

"Whoa." Cyborg said seeing the two. Robin and Starfire didn't bother to break the kiss.

"Umm, I'm just gonna go admire that wall inside." Cyborg said rushing back inside. Beast Boy stood their dumbfounded for a few seconds then realized Cyborg had run back inside.

"Umm, I'll go watch him watch that wall." Beast Boy said running in as Cyborg had done. The two finally broke the kiss only for the need of air. Robin let go of Starfire and took her hand.

"Guess we better go explain, huh?" Robin said smiling.

"I believe we should." Starfire said also smiling and they both walked in hand in hand, but not before Starfire picked up her boots and the hackey sack that had started it all.

A/N: YAY it's finished! I hope you guys liked it. Please R&R. No Flames. If you didn't like it please just tell me what I could do better. As bangbaby000 said the story sounds a little weird with all the balls. After they said that I realized how weird it really sounds. But I assure you I didn't mean it like that. So umm ya. Oh, that all took place on the roof if you couldn't guess. Thanks for reading!


End file.
